Many people find it beneficial to have a mirror in the shower, for example, to shave, remove makeup, and the like. Unfortunately, the large amount of water vapor generated by the hot water during a shower tends to form condensation droplets (e.g., fog) on the surface of the mirror, thereby blocking the user's reflection. Fog typically forms on shower mirrors because the surface temperature of the mirror is cooler than the dew point of the water vapor in the air generated by the shower.
One approach to solving this problem includes heated mirrors. Unfortunately, heated mirrors suffer from several problems. For example, heated mirrors may be more expensive because of the heating device. Additionally, heated mirrors need a power source (e.g., batteries) that must be replaced often, especially if the heater is accidentally left on for an extended period of time. Moreover, the high humidity may cause the heating device to stop working.
Another approach to solving the problem includes applying coatings to the surface of the mirror. Unfortunately, these coating may be expensive and often of a limited lifespan and suffer limited operating conditions (e.g., they may not work if the ambient temperature of the mirror surface is too cool compared to the dew point).
Yet another approach includes mirrors that are connected to (i.e., plumbed into) the shower. Water from the shower flows through the mirror, thereby increasing the temperature of the shower mirror. While generally effective, these mirrors may be very difficult to install because they need to be plumped into the shower pipe. Also, the placement of these mirrors is typically limited because of the need to be plumbed into the shower pipe.